weekyles_the_guardians_of_elementsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Reventon
William Reventon is the leader of the Gurdians of Elemants or W.I.Z.A.R.D. as they call themselves sometimes and is the gurdian of Aether and the boyfriend of Wilhelmina Vandom. Appearance He has black hair with a green hoodie and jeans with a lightning bolt. Personality He is always serious when it comes to dangerous sitouations and can always be cunning and is always brave and selfless. Powers, Skills and Abilities When he is the gurdian of Aether, so he can do many tricks and is the most powerful out of the Gurdians, later after the battle with the Dark Gurdians, he gained the second elemant: Electricity. First Element *Aether Manipulation: He can control the Aether Element. *Aether Attacks: Can fire Lightining bolts from his hands. *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Can create/control a cosmos. *Astral Manipulation: He can control his Astral Powers in the New Power Arc. *Celestial Manipulation: He can control the devine skies and cosmis. *Cosmic Manipulation: He can control the comos and within. *Elemental Manipulation: He can control his elemental powers, like Aether. *Light Element Manipulation: He can control the light elemants. *Energy Manipulation: He can control energy like the lightning from Quintessence. *Gravity Manipulation: He can control gravity *Life-Force Manipulation: He can control the life force for him and his gurdians. *Animancy: He can control the life force through magic. *Astrology: He can tap into the mystic energy found in astronomical phenomena. *Creation Magic: He can create creatures out of Quintessence through items. *Mana Manipulation: He can combine life energy and magic. *Mysticism: He can Manipulate/Create/Mimic Objects, Spirits,and Powers. *White Arts: He can the powers of White Magic. *Supernatural Manipulation: He can control the Supernatural. *Sacred Energy Manipulation: He can control pure energy. *Superpower Manipulation: He can control his own super powers and the other gurdians. *Aether Aura: He can surrounded his aura with Aether. *Aethikinetic Combat: He can combine his Aether to physical fights. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: He can fuse his body with energy from Quintessence. *Life-Force Shield Construction: He can create force fields out of life-force. *Quintessence Force: He can generate pure energy. *Radio Frequency Detection: He can sense a radio from anyhwere. *Life Magic: He can use magic to bring things to life. *Inorganic Duplication: He can duplicate items. *Cyberlingualism: He can communicate with technology. *Elemental Healing: He can heal himself or others by using is elemant. *Electrokinetic Creature Creation: He can create creatures with electricty. *Portal Negation: He can close portals. *Electrical Force Field: He can create force fields made of electricty. *Animal Empathy: He can sense the emoitions from animals. *Supernatural Detection: He can sense the supernatural. *Animation: He can bring items to life. *Clairvoyance: He can see distant targets with one's mind. *Portal Creation: He can create portals. *Electric Conductivity: He can use electricty through the body. *Dimensional Travel: He can travel between dimensions. *Clone Physiology: He can create clones. *Teleportation: He can teleport to anywhere within the planet along with the gurdians. *Zenith: He can reach to the hightest point to his power. Second Element *Ambient Energy Manipulation: He can Harness surrounding energy in the environment. *Astral Electricity Manipulation: He can control lighting through space. *Atomic Cancellation: He can cancell out an electric feild. *Aurora Creation: He can create the Northen Lights. *Bio-Electricity Manipulation: He can control Bio-Electricty. *Capacitance Manipulation: He can store electricty. *Charged Particle Absorption: He is able to absorb the charged items. *Circuitry Travel: He can travel through circuts. *Codification: He can create complecated codes. *Computer Interaction: He can gather information from computers. *Cosmic-Electric Manipulation: He is able to control eletric through the comos. *Data Dragon Physiology: He can either use or transform into a data dragon. *Data Manipulation: He can control data. *Demagnetization: He can turn of magentic energy. *Electric Aura: He can surroned himself in electric. *Electric Blast: He can shoot electricty from his hands. *Electric Bomb Generation: He can create bombs made from eletric. *Electric Breath: He can fire eletric from his mouth. *Electric Bullet Projection: He can fire eletrical bullets. *Electric Cutting: He can objects through Electric. *Electric Kiss: He can eletrocute people with a kiss. *Electric Pillar Projection: He can create pillars made of electricity. *Electric Pull: He can use leather through electricty to travel easier. *Electric Shield Construction: He can Create shields out of electricity. *Electric Spike Projection: He can Create electric spikes. *Electric Vortex Creation: He can create a vortex made of electrcity. *Electrical Arc Emission: He can create and control eletrical arcs. *Electrical Beam Emission: He can release beams of eletricity from his hands. *Electrical Bolt Projection: He can Shoot bolts of electricity. *Electrical Constructs: He can create objects out of electric. *Electrical Exoskeleton: He can create an armour made of electric. *Electrical Healing: He can heal people with his electric. *Electrical Immunity: He can be immune to other eletrical attacks. *Electrical Levitation: She can levitate using Eletricity. *Electrical Telekinesis: He can use telekinesis through eletricity. *Electrical Telepathy: He can use telepathy through eletricity. *Electrical Transportation: He can travel through electricity. *Electrically Enhanced Jump: He can jump higher through eletrical. *Electricity Absorption: He can absorb electricty through eletronic devices like computers. *Electricity Attacks: He can release electricty through his hands. *Electricity Generation: He can blast electricity. *Electricity Infusion: He can fuse weapons, like swords through electricty. *Electricity Magic: He can electricty magic. *Electricity Manipulation: He can control electricty. *Electricity Mimicry: His body can be made from pure eletrical energy. *Electricity Portal Creation: He can Create portals using electricity. *Electrified Slash: He can slash with electric. *Electro-Spark Manipulation: He can control eletrical sparks. *Electrokinetic Claws: He can create claws made of electricity. *Electrokinetic Combat: He can combine phsysical attack with electricity. *Electrokinetic Flight: He can fly using electricity. *Electrokinetic Invisibility: He can turn invisible using his eletricity. *Electrokinetic Web Creation: He can create electric webs. *Electrokinetic Whip Generation: He can create whips made of electrcity. *Lightning Ball Form: He can transform his body into a lighting ball. *Lightning Ball Projection: He can create and launch lightning balls. *Lightning Bolt Projection: He can create lightning bolts. *Lightning Bow Construction: He can create bows and arrows made of lightning. *Lightning Imprisonment: He can imprion people with his lightning. *Lightning Vision: He can blast lighting from his eyes. *Shock Wave Emission: He can released energy shock waves. *Shocking: He can shock other people. *Super Charge: He can super charge his eletrical powers. Weapons The Heart Of Kantrakar. Family *Raven Reventon (Mother) *Benjamine Reventon (Father) Voice Actor Jason Marsden. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Category:Allies Category:Supernatural Category:Leaders Category:Psychic Category:Gurdians Category:Humans